


An Ekumen type of situation

by tithen



Category: Original Work
Genre: also ive been reading too many homestuck fics and this is just the style im drawn too, because shes my favourite writer and also this was literally my dream of course i would mention her, in which you is actually me but i hate to write in first person, mentions of ursula k le guin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen
Summary: through the bedroom window, you can see a red alien ship firing off shots blindlya retelling of a dream i had





	An Ekumen type of situation

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first off: im not a writer, im not even a native english speaker, i havent had anyone check this for any mistakes, but i dont know where else to put this. on my tumblr?? no fucking way. im mainly posting is for myself anyway.

Through the bedroom window, you can see a red alien ship firing off shots blindly, but not harming anything. It is way too close and way too real for your liking. To your dismay the news confirmes: it is in fact an alien ship from outer space with two lifeforms on deck. They say they come in peace, they say they just want to make friends.

You’re in the same building as them quite a lot, but you never see them. You try to go through the door, but the blackness pushes you back. 

In your lunchtime you meet up with friends, and in scared voices they tell you that the aliens are humanoids, and you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference even if they stood face to face with you. A dog darts through your group and heads to two people at another table, sniffing them excitedly, jumping and licking their hands. They speak to him in a language you never heard of. They tilt their heads in a very, well, alien-like fashion, and in the shitty lighting of the cafeteria their skin almost look unnaturaly grey. 

The next day you sit with them, and speak openly. They speak with unmoving mouthes and too wide eyes.  
„Your planet is very beautiful. If you tire from it, we would be glad to show you other worlds. You know, we are humans too. We came from Earth too.”  
„So, is this like an Ekumen type of situation?” you ask, but not really waiting for an answer. Of course they haven’t read any Ursula K. Le Guin works. How barbaric.

It isn’t long after that papers start filing about. The government prints them, but it’s the aliens’ words. If you fill them in with enough countries you visited on Earth you can get a place on their ship, and see the stars.  
You can only wite down two. But as you sit on a more traditional ship, cruising through a river that is bordered by snow-tipped mountaints… you don’t really mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> the Ekumen is an interplanetary organization in Ursula K. Le Guin's work, which aims to reconnect all human descendant planets.
> 
> if you read it...... i wasnt expecting it, but thanks...


End file.
